


Danny's Song

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, car makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: Victor and Neil are stuck in the van in the pouring rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off of a Kenny Loggins song called 'Danny's Song' and it's referenced in the fic

Rain pattered gently on the roof of the old metal van. Neil sighed as he looked out the windshield at the non-stop storm. He glanced over at Victor who was leaning on the steering wheel glancing out of the driver’s side window. The two of them were supposed to grab campers and take then canoeing, but the storm flooded the roadway and so they were stuck by the river in Victor’s van, waiting out the storm.

Neil nudged Victor’s shoulder. ‘You think it’s going to let up?’

Victor shook his head wildly, his mass of curls flopping. ‘No, we’re in this for the long haul.’

Neil sighed again and nodded, pouting slightly. ‘Can you at least put the radio on?’

Victor grinned. ‘Yeah, of course dude, you should have asked me sooner!’

He quickly reached over and began fiddling with dials on the dashboard, listening eagerly for any sign of music. After a few minutes, he settled on a channel that seemed to be playing quiet ‘night’ music. He smiled at Neil and shrugged.

‘At least it’s music...’

Neil nodded and moved in the bucket seat so that he was a little closer to Victor.

‘Sorry dude, it’s cold near the window.’

Victor laughed quickly and nodded. ‘No problem man, come on here.’ He extended his arms towards his friend, silly grin slowly covering his face. Neil blushed slightly and looked away, laughing awkwardly as he scooted into his friends arms. Victor pulled him into his arms and held him there for a minute. They sat there for a moment, the gentle music playing and rain pattering against the windows.

Victor looked down at Neil for a moment, studying his friend before lifting the other man’s chin so that their lips were inches away from one another. The radio switched songs and Neil closed his eyes as 'Danny’s Song' began to play gently over the speakers. Before he could open his eyes he felt his best friend’s lips against his.

Victor was shockingly soft and gentle. He pressed his lips against Neil’s and waited for him to respond. It took the other man a moment before he quickly kissed back, pressing himself against the other man, slowing entangling his fingers in Victor’s hair. The motion encouraged the Victor to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue against Neil’s lips, asking for entry. The other man opened his mouth willingly and allowed his own tongue to entangle with Victor’s. The two of them kissed feverishly, holding each other close and not once breaking for air, the rain now ignored as Kenny Loggins continued to sing: ‘ _And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with you, honey…’_


End file.
